


Shawn pushes Lassie too far

by TemptedForTea



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Shawn Spencer, Choking, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Play, First Time, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Shassie, Spanking, Top Carlton Lassiter, interrogation room sex, light though, not dangerously though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemptedForTea/pseuds/TemptedForTea
Summary: Lassie finally gets something on Shawn and brings him into the interrogation room... alone. Shawn has other ideas for what they should do.Possible trigger for non-con, but I try to make it evident that this is what they both want. Light Dom / Sub play.This is my first fanfic, so please leave comments / critiques! I'd love to hear any feedback.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter & Shawn Spencer, Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 14
Kudos: 196





	Shawn pushes Lassie too far

Shawn enjoys pushing Lassitor's buttons, seeing how far he can make him react before he realizes what he's doing and that others may perceive it as ...violence. He is Head Detective, and should be a model citizen above all else. This invisible line Lassitor tries so hard not to cross is the whole reason Shawn so frequently tortures him, with his purposefully annoying visions and jokes riddled with insults and innuendos. Always waiting to see if he can get a bigger reaction out of Lassie in public, without too much blame being put on himself. 

This week he's been on his game even more than usual. Detective Lassitor had a rough case that Shawn completely beat him at every turn. It didn't help that he had basically already solved it day one, thanks to his own client having key information (which of course he divined slowly throughout the week). As soon as Lassitor found out some information on his own, Shawn would make sure he and Gus were already there ready with condescending smirks and multiple quips ready. And if Jules threw him a glare when he went too far, he would whisper the rest to Lassie whenever given the chance. 

Of course...he hadn't expected his client to out him straight to the Head Detective. 

Somehow.

Some. Fucking. How.

Lassitor found his client without Shawn's knowledge, and the idiot completely came clean about what he told Shawn. And mostly importantly, when. 

So now here he is, in an interrogation room in the middle of the night, with _Head Detective_ (as he keeps getting reminded) Lassitor sitting across from him - wearing the angriest expression he had ever seen on him. It didn't help the Lassie's gun was sitting menacingly on the table.

"So Lassie-"

"Head Detective" Lassitor growled, interrupting quickly.

"Pretty sure that's what I said. Anyways, are the cuffs really necessary?" Shawn started, making the handcuffs that attached him to the table jingle in emphasis. "I think you're overreacting a bit here" Lassitor's face somehow contorted into an even angrier expression with every word, and Shawn shivered under the intense gaze.

"Uuhhhh, Jules? Maybe you should come out here, I feel like Lassie's losing it finally" Shawn yelled out to the one-way glass, barely able to break his eyes away from Lassitor's. And if there was a small catch in his voice, it had absolutely nothing to with fear OR the way Lassie had manhandled him into the cuffs - matching some very explicit and repressed dreams.

"Head Detective, Spencer." Lassitor reminded, _again_ , as a smug smile slid across his face. "And Juliet isn't there. No one is, in fact. I figured the only way for you to learn your lesson was to have a one-on-one… talk."

"Once again, we could totally talk without the cuffs… or gun" Shawn said, nodding to the weapon. "In fact, I'll go ahead and finish the discussion - I'm sorry I was faster than you on gathering information, once again, and that as _'Head Detective'_ you once again lost face to me. But hey, real men always finish last, right?" Shawn finished up with a wink, as Lassitor slammed the table loudly. Shawn silently cursed himself for riling up Lassie when no one was there to see. 

Lassitor pushed his face close to Shawn's ear and menacingly whispered, "You know that's not what this is about. Instead, this is much much more serious for you." Shawn shivered under Lassitor's breath heating up his neck, and tried to pretend that he wasn't getting a chubby from it. "...I finally have you" Lassitor finished up, and Shawn's breath hitched at the innuendo that he knows was unintentional. 

"Lassiefras if you wanted me, all you had to do was say so" Shawn said, a little more breathlessly than he intended, but he did manage his trademark smile when he met Lassie's eyes. Lassitor paused from moving away, and raised his eyebrows at Shawn's a-little-too-serious statement but then shook his head as if to rid the implied meaning from his mind before continuing.

Lassitor casually sat on the corner of the table and in a low voice, almost intimately, said "What I mean, Spencer, is that I have clear evidence now that you are **not** psychic." The smug smile returned as Shawn's stomach dropped. For some reason this had not hit him until now, yes it was clear that he hadn't really divined those pieces of information but that didn't mean everything he did was fake? He groaned and let his head fall to the table as he realized that of course that is how everyone, especially the chief, would take it. 

Lassie quickly grabbed the back of his collar and lifted his head from the table, growling into his ear "You can't get out of this one, Spencer. And if I have my way, and I will, you'll spend some nice time behind bars for around 50 counts of obstruction of a criminal investigation, among many other things." Even in this situation, Shawn's half-hard dick twitched at the tone and intensity of Lassitor's voice.

"You seem pretty sure you'll have your way with me" Shawn gasped, Lassitor's grasp on his collar slightly choking him. Lassitor's grip tightened as Shawn's suggestive remark hit him, and Shawn shivered at his sneer - barely keeping a moan from escaping. "But why not bring me in in front of everybody, what's the point of this? Or do you just want me all to yourself?" Shawn managed to get out, steadier than he would have thought possible with the uncomfortable situation in his pants. 

Usually he kept the sexual comments to a couple in a day, just enough to get on Lassie's nerves without it being weird. But Shawn couldn't stop himself in this situation, no one else to hear - nothing left to lose - and him not being able to stop thinking about the proximity of Lassie's face to his. 

Lassie let go of Shawns collar, and Shawn breathed in deeply - grateful for air but also missing the contact. And maybe he had a slight choking kink, but he'd never admit it. He didn't miss it for long though, as Lassie shifted his body closer and fully grabbed Shawn's neck from the front, holding his head up close to Lassie's new position. "I want to know how you did it, Spencer, before you spill your guts to anyone else you will tell me." Lassie ordered him, and Shawn didn't think he could be more turned on - but he wasn't sure how to turn it into his favor. 

And then he realized, he got Lassitor to act like this just by being his normal self - so he just needed to step it up a notch and push him further.

"Come on now Lassie-bo-bassie, sure I may have fudged the lines in this case, but I really am psychic. How else could I stay ahead of you in every. Single. Case." Shawn smiled, and then wiggled his eyebrows as he continued, "You must love the view, from how often that happens"

Lassie's grip tightened, and he pulled Shawn closer. "I won't be letting you speak again until you call me by my title, nod of you understand" 

Shawn could barely breathe now, and even though he still trusted angry Lassitor, he needed to move this a different way. He nodded, his mouth partly open in a way he hoped was seductive. Lassie loosened his grip and Shawn once again sucked in a breath of air, moaning with relief, and shifting in his pants with a little more than relief. "Head Lassinator-" he began, and Lassitor quickly clamped down on his throat again.

"Don't mess with me Spencer" Lassie enunciated into his ear, and Shawn moaned audibly - not being able to contain how much he was getting off on being manhandled by Lassie. Lassie turned his head quickly at the sound, unsure of what it meant and Shawn took advantage of the proximity of his lips to close the distance to push their lips together. Before Lassie could react, he hungrily licked Lassitor's bottom lip and sucked it between his teeth to bite and lick further. 

Lassitor moaned into the kiss before he could stop himself, and he moved his hand from Spencer's neck into his hair, pulling him closer before he realized what was happening. He tore Spencer's head away from him with a start, "What the hell, Spencer!" He spat, face still flushed from the contact. Spencer looked completely ravished, breathing heavily with heavy eyes and parted lips. 

"Mmm Lass, if you want to punish me you're going to have to think of something better than that" Shawn groaned, his voice a little hoarse from the choking. "Especially if you don't want me to end up passed out in here" he continued, with a pointed look at Lassitor's crotch "though I can think of something better to choke me with, Lassie-...mmm". Shawn licked his lips and saw Lassie's mind turning, not something he wanted since that might lead to a bot so happy ending. 

So. He started singing.  
"Lassie-rassy, Lassie-gassy, Lassie-so-sassy, Lassie-my--" 

Lassitor's face quickly moved back to anger as he grabbed Shawn's neck again. "Okay Shawn we will do this your way then" he said huskily and moved his other hand down to his belt, unbuckling it deftly. Shawn's eyes widened and almost creamed his pants before things really became fun, just at the sight. He coughed as Lassy loosened his grasp and gasped "Cuffs, Lassy" when he could. 

Realizing, Shawn's mouth wouldn't be able to reach him with both hands on the table - Lassitor unhooked one of the cuffs, and let Shawn drink from the bottle of water on the table as he shifted over to have his groin right under Shawn. He grabbed the bottle from Shawn mid-drink and wiped some of the water dripping down his chin. "What about the other one?" Shawn asked huskily, his face flushed with desire.

"A criminal needs to stay in cuffs, Spencer, so we'll keep that on". Lassitor grinned smugly, and leaned over Shawn, "Now why don't you start your confession" he said authoritatively as he grabbed Shawn by the back of his hair.

"I have nothing to confess to, like I said Lass-di-gra." Shawn retorted breathily, looking into Lassitor's eyes and licking his lips. "Or maybe I'm just better than you at your job; you can start calling me Head Detective aan-" 

Shawn was cut off by Lassitor gripping tighter on his hair. "I guess we do need to fill your mouth with something else until you're ready to talk, and use **my** title." Lassitor growled as he pushed Shawn's face down to where his growing erection was waiting beneath his slacks. Shawn nuzzled Lassitors dick with his face and moaned as he licked the cloth covering it. Lassitor pulled him off by his hair long enough to unzip his pants and pull his now rock hard dick out of his pants. "Open." Lassitor commanded, as he pushed Shawn's face back down towards his leaking cock.

Shawn obliged and moaned again as his head was forced down on Lassitor's member, his own now aching in his pants as he tried to discreetly palm it. "Hand on the table, Spencer" Lassitor commanded using his detective voice, and Shawn immediately obliged, thrusting his hips to get some desperately needed friction. "Focus, Spencer" Lassitor ordered again, pushing his head further down. Shawn greedily accepted and started sucking Lassitor's dick like it was the last pineapple popsicle last on earth. 

Lassitor groaned as Shawn licked the head and rolled it around in his mouth with his tongue. He sucked the head before taking as much length as he could into his mouth, pressing his tongue into the base and running it up and down the thick shaft. Lassitor let out a deep moan again and leaned back with one hand behind him on the table and the other still on Shawn's head, pushing him down even further.

Shawn opened his throat as much as he could and took Lassitor's dick in further, making pleasurable noises around it which caused Lassie to feel it even more. Lassie gasped and pulled Shawn's head up and off his dick, with lewd 'pop'. "We can stop here if you're ready to comply?" Lassie asked, breathless and face flushed.

"Definitely. not." Shawn gasped, breathing hard and some spit still connecting his lips to Lassitor's dick. 

"Then we'll continue." Lassie smiled cruelly as he pushed Shawn's head back down, forcing him to deep throat his cock again. Shawn moaned and tried to keep himself from gagging as Lassitor made slow thrusts into his mouth, holding his head down. "Fuck, Shawn" He groaned as Shawn kept his tongue moving around the shaft and moaned into it as well. 

Lassitor buried himself deeply in Shawn's throat once more and held him there, enjoying the way his throat contraction felt around him, before he pulled Shawn off of him again - not wanting this to end too soon, not before Spencer gave in. 

Luckily Spencer was feeling it almost as much as he was, making pitiful moans when his mouth was empty. "P..please, please" he whined, "I need more.." .

"Then what do you say, Spencer?"

"Detective Lassitor, ple-" he started, but was interrupted with a slap to his cheek. He could feel it heat up as Lassitor moved his hand to cup under his chin.

"You know better, Spencer. I'll drag this out as long as necessary" Lassitor threatened.

"Head! Head Detective Lassitor" Shawn quickly corrected with a moan. "Please, I need more. More of yo- Fuuuck" He interrupted himself with a hoarse moan, caused by Lassitor's foot rubbing at his groin.

"Shut up, Spencer - unless you're going to confess to being a fraud. But it seems you're really enjoying this aren't you?" Lassitor gave a predatory laugh as he felt Shawn thrust again his foot. "I guess we need to up the stakes" 

Lassitor moved his foot away from Shawn, and ignored Shawn's incoherent begging. He then slipped off the table, and re-handcuffed Shawn's free hand. Shawn's begging became more frantic as he thought Lassitor was going to leave him like that, untouched.

"You're not getting off that easy, don't worry" Lassitor half-threatened half-consoled in a whisper. He then lifted Shawn to his feet from his belt as he kicked the chair from under him, leaving him bent over the table where his hands were still cuffed. 

Shawn moaned at the implications this new position had.

"There's still time to confess, Spencer" Lassitor began while unbuckling his pants. 

"Fuck no, Lassie" Shawn tried to put more strength in his voice, but was distracted with also trying to rub against Lassitor's hand at his crotch - and it came out as more of a whimper.

Lassitor maneuvered around Shawn's thrusts and pulled down his pants and underwear together, careful not to harm the throbbing member as he did so. He licked his lips as he stared, wanting to get Shawn in his mouth as deep as Shawn had him. But that would be a reward not suited to the occasion. He distantly wondered if there would be a next time for that.

Lassie moved behind Shawn and kicked apart his legs some before smacking him on the ass, leaving a red handprint. Shawn whimpered at the contact and pushed his ass out more, begging silently.

"You got my title wrong again Spencer, I thought we were past that" Lassitor growled as he smacked Shawn again, in the same spot. This time Shawn moaned loudly. "If only everyone could see you now, hm? Maybe I should turn the cameras in here back on?" Lassitor threatened as he continued to spank Shawn. 

Shawn's whimpers got louder and started murmuring incoherent apologies in between the slaps, "Srry.. Hea .. d De ...te...bive,... srry... syy" and Lassitor stopped, softly caressing the now flame red ass cheek.

"Good, Shawn", he soothed as he knelt down to lick and kiss where he had hit. 

With the new soft sensation, Shawn's moans and begging started up again "Please… please.. Head Detective Lassitor, I need more...more" he kept repeating, and Lassitor could see the wet spot on the floor and pants still around Shawn's ankles forming from the precum dripping from his cock. He pushed two fingers into Shawn's mouth and commanded, "Suck", which Shawn complied with readily, moaning around them.

Once his fingers felt saturated enough, he took them out and moved them to tease around the rim of Shawn's hole. Shawn bucked his hips back with a whine, trying to get some traction inside. "Pleeaase, Head Detective" Shawn begged again, and Lassitor slowly slipped a finger inside. 

Shawn gasped at the intrusion, wiggling his hips to push it in further. "Not enough" he whined as he clenched down on Lassitor's finger.  
Lassitor's free hand landed on Shawn's red ass cheek with a resounding 'SLAP'. Shawn's dick twitched with the unexpected sensation. "Ah! H.. head Detective! P.. please.. Head Detective" he whimpered.

Lassitor sunk in a second finger as he soothed Shawn's red cheek, and Shawn moaned from the dual sensation. Lassitor twisted his fingers, stretching Shawn and making more moans escape from his mouth. Lassitor didn't think he could wait any longer, his rigid cock leaking more precum at every sound from Shawn. He curled his fingers down, and Shawn gasped as he rubbed over his prostate. "Las… Head Detective please… more…" He moaned, arching his back. 

Lassitor pumped his fingers in and out of Shawn's, adding in a third finger as he continued. Shawn's moans came out louder and louder until he gasped out "Wait! Wait, Lassie stop!" Lassitor's hand stilled, suddenly worried as he pulled his fingers out of Shawn.

"Shawn, I-I " Lassitor stuttered, trying to apologize for how far he had taken it, but Shawn interrupted him quickly.

"It's not that, Lassie - my pocket" He gasped, still breathless from the finger fucking. "There's a ...condom and ...a lube packet" he finished, turning his head to look hopefully at Lassitor. "That is, if you're up for it, Head Detective. " he said slyly.

Lassitor smacked him gently on his ass and quickly moved to grab the items from Shawn's pants on the ground. "You always keep these with you, Spencer?" He asked jokingly as he moved directly behind Shawn, and rolled the condom onto his dick. 

"Never know when I'm suddenly gonna be interrogated, ya know?" Shawn quipped back, groaning with impatience as Lassiter rubbed his straining dick in between his ass cheeks. "That's not what I gave you the condom for" he whined, clenching around Lassitors cock. 

Lassitor circled his hand up from Shawn's hip and around to smack the bottom of Shawn's ass. Shawn whimpered, and Lassitor struck twice more before he spoke. "Head Detective Lassitor p-please-" he moaned again as Lassitor struck again, and rubbed his ass along Lassitor's dick. "Please fuck me" he finished with a whine.

Lassitor's breath hitched at that, and he rubbed the lube from the lube packet along his dick and lined up with Shawn's hole, pushing in slowly as Shawn moaned loudly from the size difference between his fingers and cock. Lassitor felt like he was going crazy with how tight and warm Shawn felt inside. He paused once he was fully inside both to let Shawn get used to his size and to keep himself from blowing immediately. He leaned over and bit Shawn's shoulder as he waited, grabbing his hips tightly and making them both moan as Shawn clenched tighter on his dick.

"M-move" Shawn groaned and Lassitor made small pumps deep inside him before pulling almost all the way out. With a deep growl he pushed all the way back in and started up a rhythm punctuated with Shawn's moans and his own grunts.

He pushed Shawn's back down, making him arch more so that he was hitting Shawn's pleasure point with every slow thrust. Shawn was soon mewling and gasped "So close, Lassie - please"

"Please what, Spencer?" Lassitor asked gruffly, more than a little breathy.

"Please Head ... Detective, I want to … to come" he gasped between thrusts. Lassitor ran a gentle hand down his back, eliciting a shiver and whine from Shawn, before speeding his thrusts up, bringing them both to the brink. He pumped in deeply three times before Shawn came with a loud wail, dick still untouched. As Shawn clenched Lassitor through his orgasm, Lassitor buried himself deeply and released into Shawn, moaning "Shawn" loudly. He made small pumps and kissed Shawn's shoulder through his own high.

Once his head cleared he leaned over and unlocked the cuffs around Shawn, pulling out with a groan at the same time. They both collapsed on the floor, breathless and sore. 

Shawn was uncharacteristically quiet and Lassitor hesitantly touched his arm, "Shawn are you o-". Before he could finish his question, Shawn flipped around towards Lassitor and pushed their bodies together.

"Lassie, that was the best sex I've ever had. If I knew you were such an animal, I would have annoyed you into sex way earlier" he joked and Lassitor smiled as Shawn cuddled up to him on the floor. 

"Shut up, Spencer" he joked lightly, not remembering what brought them to the situation. After a few moments of silence, Shawn quietly said "I… I'm not psychic", the fear evident on his voice.

"It's okay, Shawn" Lassitor said after a beat, rubbing his arm comfortingly. "We can talk about it later…. Maybe over dinner tomorrow?" He asked with a awkward laugh, unsure of what Shawn was thinking.

"That sounds good" Shawn replied with a relieved smile and cuddled closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make a follow up for their relationship and confessional dinner, if anyone is interested.
> 
> Leave a comment with where in the canon storyline you think this would happen! (Obviously this is divergent from canon)


End file.
